Forbidden to Remember
by ThisLovelyDawn
Summary: One-Shot. Y es que Bella no puede recordar. No mientras duela tanto y sea tan insoportable, tan palpable, tan real. No mientras le ame con toda su alma y su existencia. Situado en Luna Nueva.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Twilight ni su maravillosa trama le pertenecen a esta humilde autora de 16 primaveras, obviamente, tampoco lo hacen sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fic y su problemática, bueno, eso si es mi incumbencia.

**Summary**: One-Shot. Bella está rota en mil pedazos y lo sabe, porque duele y demasiado. Por eso es mejor aparentar que no le recuerda, aunque no lo consiga. Situado en Luna Nueva.

* * *

**Forbidden to Remember**

I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark

Cada mañana no es más que eso en la vida de Bella. Un _nuevo despertar_, tan perfectamente idéntico al anterior y al anterior a aquel. Y es que siempre, _siempre_ es más de lo mismo. Pero a ella no le molesta, no —nada lo hace—, porque al menos de esa forma puede evitar sentir; evita sentirse _rota_ y caerse a pedazos.

Cuando la escasa luz del amanecer se filtra por la ventana de su habitación y le da de lleno en los almendrados ojos, ella frunce los labios en una perfecta línea y luego tuerce el gesto. Desliza sus níveas y delicadas manos por las sabanas blancas de su cama buscando _algo _a tientas; algo que Bella sabe que no está y no sabe en verdad que es, pero no se incomoda demasiado _"¿Para qué hacerlo?", _se pregunta a si misma. Es sólo cosa de todos los días. _Todos._ Y cuando se rinde, lleva por fin las manos a su rostro para tallar sus ojos, que intentan acostumbrarse a la nueva luz matutina.

Sus pies desnudos tocan la fría madera que recubre el piso y, por alguna razón —que ni ella misma realmente conoce—, la gelidez provoca en su cuerpo una sensación reconfortante, que traspasa su piel y le hace pequeñas cosquillas en la punta de los dedos. Trae consigo esa sensación de _deja vu, _sólo que no puede recordar de donde viene, y es que a Bella jamás, _jamás _le ha agradado el frío ni la humedad. _"¿Qué porque entonces vive allí?", _bueno, a veces intenta con todas sus fuerzas buscar la razón, la _verdadera_, la que no recuerda, pero luego lo deja, porque un dolor extraño presiona su pecho.

Mientras busca algo de ropa en el armario tararea distraídamente, pero nunca canciones románticas, _nunca. _Frunce un poco el ceño cuando piensa en ello y cae en la cuenta de que no lo entiende. _"¿Qué hay de malo con las letras románticas?", _se cuestiona dentro de su mente. Antes le gustaban bastante... y también las novelas escritas y las películas lacrimógenas, pero ahora sencillamente no eran de su agrado, no las toleraba. Se encoge de hombros y deja la ropa escogida sobre una silla, porque_ así_ es Bella; nunca se cuestiona a su actuar ni a si misma demasiado y así esta bien; nada duele ni hiere. _Nada_.

Se echa un vistazo al espejo y prepara —o más bien fuerza— una convincente y poco sospechosa sonrisa. Las comisuras de sus labios llenos causan un efecto encantador, adorable, y eso es todo lo que necesita, _nada más_ que eso. Baja las escaleras con cuidado y se dirige a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Lo _mismo de_ _siempre_. Un cuenco de leche y cereales que _siempre_ queda a la mitad, y es que últimamente no tiene mucho apetito, pero no es nada que no se pueda disimular, al menos no ante Charlie, que ya está sentado frente a la pequeña mesita engullendo unas tostadas con huevo y tocino.

—Hola, cielo —susurra Charlie con precaución. Sus ojos recorren los de Bella con cierta ternura, con cierto temor. No quería alterarla, no; _por supuesto_ que no, pero ella sólo sonríe, como siempre lo hace, porque _siempre_ se esfuerza, una y otra vez, hasta que la mandíbula le molesta levemente y un agujero le desgarra el pecho.

—Hola, papá. Hoy debo trabajar en la tienda de los Newton hasta las cinco, pero llegaré temprano para preparar la cena —dice ella, ignorando la tensión que se aspira en el ambiente, y es que así es más fácil, _¿no? _De esa forma no siente las punzadas que hacen eco en su corazón.

—Lo sé, Bella. _Siempre_ lo haces, _todos_ los días —masculla Charlie, cerrando los ojos que parecen cansados, dolidos, porque así es: _le duele_. Le duele verle así, tan perdida, tan sin vida, tan _rota. _Rota en mil y un pedazos— Cariño... —exclama con voz ronca y paciente—, sé que es difícil, de veras, sé que lo es. Pero no puedes permitir que _esto_ arruine tu vida. Él se fue, se fue y no volverá.

Bella sonríe una vez más. ¡Qué gracioso es Charlie! No sabe lo que dice, ni tampoco ella. _No_, no quiere saber de que habla. _No_ quiere saber de _quien_ habla. _No, no, no_.

—No sé que hablas —la sonrisa perfectamente esbozada sigue allí, pero Bella sabe que pierde, porque las lágrimas se agolpan en sus bellos ojos y luchan por abrirse paso hasta sus suaves mejillas.

—Bella… —dice Charlie, mientras ruega por un milagro, un milagro que la traiga de vuelta, que la haga _vivir_ otra vez— _Edward _—casi escupe el nombre— no va a...

Y ella cierra sus ojos y traga saliva de forma violenta. El agujero en su pecho crece tanto que le escoce la piel. Sus manos tiemblan como un aviso de que algo anda mal, _muy_ mal, pero Bella es _fuerte_, si, por eso puede darse el descaro de recomponer su expresión aunque sus ojos tristes están anegados en cristalinas lágrimas, que se escurren una y otra vez, en un ciclo que nunca termina, _nunca_.

—No sé de quien hablas, Charlie —jadea, y mueve sus manitas de forma frenética. La sonrisa salvadora le vuelve a iluminar el rostro de muñeca de porcelana— No sé quien es... —cruza las manos fuertemente sobre su regazo y respira profundo. El nombre le duele en el paladar y tanto que parece imposible— No sé quien es _Edward _—y le recuerda.

Le recuerda, si, pero sólo un poco, _gracias al cielo_. Es sólo un atisbo de un recuerdo lejano aunque no hayan pasado más que un par de meses, es sólo una corriente eléctrica que se abre paso por dentro de su piel y le corta la respiración.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, _canturrea una voz en su interior.

Y es que Bella no puede recordar, _aún_ no. No mientras duela tanto, no mientras sea tan insoportable, tan palpable, tan real. No mientras le _ame_ con toda su alma y su existencia. Aún no está preparada y es su derecho; es su pena, _suya_ y de nadie más.

—Me voy a dar una ducha —dice, saliendo de la cocina tras dejar el cuenco casi intacto en el fregadero. No le importa dejar a Charlie con la palabra en la boca, no quiere escucharle más y él lo comprende. _Siempre_, siempre le da su espacio.

Y es que así es Bella. _Huye_, huye cuando el peligro. _Huye_ con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios rosados. _Huye_ para no recordar, no _aún, _cuando duele tanto.

* * *

N/A: Es lo más raro que he escrito y, bastante irónicamente, en lo que menos me he tardado. No sé, _no sé_ —en serio, no tengo _ni _idea—, fue un arrebato de inspiración y tengo que decir que me asusta un poco que el resultado sea justamente este one-shot, es _tan_ raro y hasta, según mi opinión, un poquito oscuro. Supongo que es porque Luna Nueva siempre me deprime... ¡si! , no puedo soportar que Edward no esté —voy a sonar como una loca, pero siento que me abandona cada vez que lo leo x) —.

Bueno, el mejor regalo que me podrían dar ahora es un review. Se convierte en una adicción ;D y se los agradecería un montón, eternamente, con toda el alma, etc, etc, etc.

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
